A New Breed
by White-Wolf2120
Summary: Only a few full blooded Saiyans are around, and their genetics are depleting with every new generation. But a strange visitor shows up, distrupting the peace that has lasted on Earth, they bring forth destruction, anger, jealousy, love, and a new breed.
1. Arrival

(Note to readers, I do not own any of these characters nor do I own any part of the Dragonball series. I wish I did though…)

It had been quite a while since anything "life threatening" had occurred on the planet Earth, probably due to the guardians, the few strong men that made this blue wonder their home. But most of them had settled down, their need to protect shifting from the planet to just their families.

There were, of course, those who couldn't settle down, and trained day and night regardless if there was trouble. And one of the few went by the name of Vegeta. It seemed that he had locked himself in the gravity room once again, training so one day he could finally beat Kakarot, but the chances that he got to fight the only other full blooded saiyan were few and far between. Vegeta himself has even lessened up on the training, actually paying attention to his family.

He kicked the steel punching post, breaking it into two pieces again. It was child's play, and he couldn't seem to find any outlet for his power, ever since Bulma stopped letting him spend money to create things that would actually last a beating from the last Prince of the Saiyans.

But as the prince walked to examine the piece of metal that he had kicked, he looked out of the window, almost feeling something very strong pass by. And a loud explosion and the ground beneath him trembling soon followed the feeling. "What in the world," he thought aloud, running to the door instead. He was met by Bulma. "What do you want woman?"

"Nice to see you too dear," she spoke, her blue hair now cut shorter than before. She sighed, pointing to the sky where there was a long trail of smoke and then over to where the smoke had stopped, out in the dry valley. "Something just fell from the sky Vegeta. And it looked like one of the Saiyan pods. And the computers said that there was something alive in the pods."

Vegeta looked to the ground, wondering if what she spoke of was true. And if there was something living inside of it, why was in a Saiyan pod.

"Vegeta! Are you listening to me," Bulma shouted. "I phoned Chichi and she said that is close to their house and Goku and Goten are looking into it. I suggest you go down there as well. I already got Trunks to go."

"What? Why should I drop my training to fly all the way out to Kakarot's place to see if something is in that pod? And why am I even listening to you woman." Vegeta then grabbed the door, shutting it.

Bulma sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Because if you do, I'll get someone to build you new equipment that is stronger than those little steel boards that you always break."

There were a few moments of silence before the door opened slowly, Vegeta bolting from the room and flying off into the sky. He wasn't really thinking of what would become of the situation, rather thinking about his new equipment. But the fact was still there. There was a Saiyan pod that had landed on Earth with some creature in it. None of the Saiyan technology had really been copied or used by any other species, but the Saiyans had died out once their planet had exploded, save for a few that had left the planet as children.

Only time would tell.

(Okay. This has been my first story in quite a while, and I wanted to see if I still had any touch for this. I know it is short, but this is the intro, and I promise you, I will finish this story. Please, make criticisms and suggestions. is where you can contact me.)


	2. Introductions

**(Once again, I do not own any of the characters in the Dragonball universe. The only one I own is Chisha. I wish I did, own the Dragonball universe.That way I would have a lot of money by now. And sorry for the really short first chapter. Hopefully this one will be longer. )**

Something was up, and this something could prove to be dangerous, seeing how it had just crashed through the sky and into the Earth. Most things that did that usually weren't a sign of good things to come.

It didn't take very long for Goku and his youngest son Goten to arrive on the scene where the Saiyan pod had landed. The thing did make a huge crater that was hard to miss, but it hadn't moved at all in the last twenty minutes. Steam was rising from it instead as it sat in the crater, Goku and Goten standing about twenty feet from it.

"Are we just going to stand here dad? Shouldn't we, you know, check to see if something is still alive in there," Goten asked in a bored tone. He was missing phone calls because of this.

Goku merely watched the Saiyan pod, turning his head back to see the teenaged Trunks land next to his son. "Good to see you Trunks. How are things with Bulma and Vegeta?"

Trunks sighed, rubbing his light purple tinted hair. "All he does is train. And I mean all the time. I don't see how mom can stand him at times."

Goku, dressed in what seemed to be the only thing that he ever wore, his orange-reddish Ki, smiled slightly, looking back at the pod. "Well, I guess we should just check it out now. I hope whatever was in there is still alive."

Goten sighed, shaking his hair and scratching the back of his neck. "And if it is alive?"

Goku smiled. "Then we'll take it home with us." He then set off, walking to the pod.

But as he did, with Trunks and Goten following him, the pod suddenly opened, the door looking like it had been kicked out, hitting the near by rocks. This put Goku, Trunks, and Goten on guard. Now, they actually had something worry about. Most of the things that had come out of Saiyan pods weren't the friendliest of folks.

But instead of a massive man as they were expecting, what looked like a young woman, clad in Saiyan armor with long black hair that went to her waist stepped out of the pod, only looking to be around eighteen or nineteen years of age, maybe even twenty. Once out of the pod, she stretched slightly, a brown tail flicking slightly before the woman turned around, her black eyes stopping on the three men. She let her arms fall to her side, as she watched them, not moving. She then suddenly licked her lips, a smile forming on her face before she charged Goku, seeing how he was the closet. She jumped into the air with speed that hadn't been seen before, and landed on Goku, one of her fists connecting hard with Goku's cheek, sending his head and the rest of his body into the ground, the earth beneath them indented with his body. She laughed, stepping on his head before looking back up to see the two stunned boys. "Who's next?"

Vegeta sighed as he flew through the air, not really going to the speed that Bulma had expected him too, but he didn't really want to be there in the first place, so why should he expend effort for something that he didn't truly find important. But something caught his attention as he flew to Kakarot's small house. There was suddenly a spike in power, and it was a power that he hadn't felt before, but it seemed familiar at the same time. The cocky smile returned to the Prince of Saiyans as he picked up his speed, wondering if he would get a good fight in. But as he arrived to the seen, the sight amazed him. Goku, Goten, and Trunks were all fighting something, someone who had created the power spike that Vegeta had sensed. But as he landed, his arms over his chest, he watched as the person that they were fighting shot out of the group, now hovering about ten feet off the air. She pulled her arms to her side, smiling again before a small ball of energy lit in her palms. She discharged it immediately, aiming it at the three of them. At such a close range, it was dangerous, but this woman did not seem to care. And it amazed Vegeta even more that it was a woman, who was also a Saiyan. There was no doubt about it. The sense of familiarity, the tail, the hair, and the armor. And of course, the pod. This was a Saiyan woman, and a fighter, just like the rest of them.

Goku blocked a barrage of punches, trying to fend the girl off, but not really wanting to hurt her. Too bad that she had other plans.

She kept punching at him, trying to actually hit him, but since she had two others to deal with, and now a third that she saw out of the corner of her eye, things would be even more challenging. It wasn't until Goten had managed to grab the woman's foot and threw her to the ground that the fight was over, Goten putting her foot into a hold and Trunks holding her down.

"Vegeta, its good to see you again," a panting Goku spoke, wiping a think line of blood from his face. "How have you been?"

"Enough with the formalities Kakarot! Who is she," Vegeta demanded. "And why was she giving you such a hard time? Are we getting soft with old age?"

Goku merely laughed, walking over to the struggling girl. "Just trying to make conversation. And about her, I don't know. She came out of the pod." He then bent down, looking at the tail that flicked, almost having the same aggression that its own did. "And she has a tail. Vegeta, I think we have another Saiyan."

The girl kept struggling, spitting in Trunk's face and growling at the same time. It wasn't until she heard the name 'Vegeta' did she finally calm down. The name 'Kakarot' also made her look at the one that she attacked first. "You? You are Bardock's son? And you," she said, not looking at Vegeta. "Are you really our Prince?"

Goku gave a glance to Vegeta, who returned the favor before looking down at the girl once more. "Yes," he answered, signaling for Trunks and Goten to release her.

As they did, she pushed herself off the ground, dusting herself off and glancing at all of them. She then bowed her head to Vegeta. "It is so good to see you Prince Vegeta. It has been so long." She then looked to Goku, bowing her head to him as well. "And please forgive me for attacking you, son of Bardock. I did not know that there will still others that had escaped. The others will be so glad to hear this."

Vegeta took a few steps forward, pushing past Trunks and Goten. "Others?"

She nodded. "Yes. The other Saiyans. We are still a people my prince. Allow my to introduce myself. I am Chisha, warrior of the Saiyan race. It has been a long time since we have found another Saiyan, and to find our Prince, that is most reassuring."


	3. Beginning of the plan

(I'm glad that some people actually like my writing. It makes me want to write more. And again, I think you know that I do not own any of the DB universe, except for Chisha. And now, the story continues.)

"I am Chisha, warrior of the Saiyan race. It has been a long time since we have found another Saiyan, and to find our Prince, that is most reassuring."

Vegeta eyes grew big, staring at the girl. "We?" He then walked right up to her, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her. "What do you mean we? Kakarot and I are the only full Saiyans left. Our planet exploded."

Chisha shook her head. "There aren't a lot of us left, but we are looking into changing that. A few escaped, the few that listened to Bardock. And the children that were sent out, they took over worlds for our species. And that reminds me," she trailed off, turning her head to look at Goku. "Son of Bardock, why haven't you taken over this planet? Was that not your duty?"

Goku laughed, rubbing his head. "Long story."

Vegeta looked at the girl who called herself Chisha and sighed, letting go of her. Looking at her was like feeling all the memories of his home come back to him. It had been a long time since he had seen a female Saiyan, and a warrior such as herself. Although she was young, she had probably experienced many battles. Her stature was also a reminder of home. Most of the Saiyan women were not tall at all, and this one was no exception, seeing how she was about as tall as Vegeta was. "Where is the rest of our kind?"

Chisha looked up at the sky. "The Tenshi planet. We are all on that planet right now, but there aren't more than about eighty of us. Eighty-two if I count the two of you." She then looked at the two others, Trunks and Goten. "What are they? They smell like us, but there is something else."

Goku smiled, walking over to the two teenagers. "This," he said, putting a hand on Goten, "is my son Goten. He is a half human half saiyan. And this," he spoke, putting his other hand on Trunks, "is Trunks, another half human half saiyan. He is Vegeta's son."

Chisha grew wide-eyed at the thought of her Prince mating with the inferior people of this planet. She turned around quickly, looking at him right in the eyes. "Don't tell me that you procreated with some human my prince!"

Vegeta shrugged. "What is your point?"

Chisha's mouth hung open. "This planet has changed you." She then sighed, shaking her head. "No matter. I will rid you of these hybrids so we can start over." One of her gloved hands rose, the palm facing Trunks, Goten, and even Goku. Her hand began to glow a reddish hue and a small cackling of energy was surging into a ball, but that was before Vegeta grabbed her other arm, jerking her away from the three men. "I suggest not doing that." He then let her go turning around. "Why are you here? Why only send one Saiyan?"

Chisha turned her head to see Vegeta. "One is all you need to destroy a planet and create a new place to be our home."

(Yeah, yeah, I know, it is über short and all, but it allows me to write more often. Plus, I don't have the time to write a long piece if updates are wanted on a daily or every couple of days.)


	4. Change

(Thank you for all that reviewed. It makes me want to write more. So, you know the drill, I don't any of the people in the DB Universe besides Chisha as she is my own creation.)

"One is all you need to destroy a planet and create a new place to be our home."

Goku's eyes grew wide at the statement, as well as Goten and Trunks. Vegeta was the only one who seemed not to care. But then again, the Prince rarely showed emotion at all.

But Goku was the first to speak. "What to do mean destroy a planet?"

"Exactly what I said," she replied, now looking back at Goku. "We need a planet, and this one was already supposed to be conquered."

"Just because your home was destroyed, why do you think that you can destroy ours," Trunks asked, stepping forward. "Sure, it was sad that your, and I guess my people were killed, but we live here with people that we care about. You don't have a right to kill everyone here to make it serve your purposes with only about eighty people."

"Who said that I was going to kill everyone?" Chisha had her arms crossed over her chest now, her tail flickering. "Sure, many will die, but it will be so your people will have a better home than the blasted Tenshi Planet. We are running out of resources and this planet has plenty. It is ours for the taking."

"I won't let you," Goku's voice spoke, making him stand out from the crowd. "I do not have a problem with you living here, or any of the other Saiyans for that matter, but as long as you are peaceful to the people of this planet."

"That is unacceptable. Our blood will not let us live where we are treated like some inferior being. We are Saiyans, and we are proud." Chisha then dropped her arms to her side, shifting her weight into a fighting position, raising her hands out in front of her. "I'll fight you for this planet since you insist on protecting it."

Goku shook his head. "I do not want to fight you."

"Too bad. You want to protect this planet do you not," Chisha asked, watching him carefully. "If you wish to protect it so, if you wish to go up against your own race, then you have to fight me."

Goku sighed, contemplating what he should do. But before he could decide, Vegeta turned around, walking so he was now in front of Chisha. "I'll fight you."

Chisha dropped her arms. "But my prince. I cannot fight you. It would be disgraceful if I were to fight our prince."

Vegeta laughed slightly. "You want this planet, you have to fight me."

Chisha sighed. "Fine then. Forgive me my prince." She then smiled, launching at him.

Vegeta smiled as well, able to side step the attack, grabbing the girl by her tail, and then flinging her up into the air. He shot up in the air, following her.

Once Chisha as able to slow herself, she was already two late. Vegeta had landed two powerful blows, one to her stomach, and the other to her face, causing her airtime to be short as she crashed back into the ground. She groaned, pushing herself up as the large pieces of stone slid off of her. She hadn't been a fight with someone like this at all, so she was not prepared. "Please my prince, I do not wish to fight you."

Vegeta landed, running to her and socking her right in the face, sending her flying. "You are a Saiyan warrior aren't you? It doesn't matter if I am your prince. You should be fighting with everything that you have!"

Once she stopped sliding, she fell to her knees, the air around her changing. "Fight with everything? You don't know the half of it." She made a fist with one of her hands, a small ball of light forming in it before she raised the hand to the air, launching the ball into the sky. Chisha laughed, standing up now, looking up at the sky. "It looks like a moon doesn't it?"

"No," Goku whispered, looking from the ball of light back to Chisha. "Boys, we have to cut off her tail before it is complete."

But his words were already seconds off. She had started the change, the change to the Giant Ape that many feared.


	5. New Start and Lack of Tail?

**(( Yeah yeah... been like forever since I last updated... but here it goes... at 2:48 in the morning... You know right? I am not cool enough to own anything except for Chisha?))

* * *

**

The change exploded through her small body, her muscles breaking the armor that she had on. Fur grew everywhere, and her face elongated, taking the shape of a monkey. Earth had seen this change numerous times, and had felt the Ape's destructive force.

The change to ape was something that all Saiyans were capable of. Of course, they still had to have their tails, but if they still had their tails, the change was easy. A moon was the simplest approach. But throughout the years, they had mastered making a sort of artificial moon, something that would allow them to change at any time of the day.

And that was exactly what Chisha was doing. The change was almost complete, and she was no longer the small Saiyan woman that she had been. No. She was a giant ape, all the armor gone. She was a bit smaller than Goku or Vegeta had been when they had done the change, but she was still much larger than any of the boys.

Then the destruction began. She began stomping the ground, firing blasts from her mouth as she tried to grab a few of the boys who had jumped from the ground, deciding to fly around.

One of Chisha's hands managed to grab a hold of Goten, slamming the boy to the ground, Trunks flying down to help him. But the young saiyan on managed to get his friend out of the way of another blast from the beast, Chisha roaring as she kept going after the pair.

It was then that Vegeta appeared at her face, palm flat to her face. "Do it Kakarot!"

Goku nodded, flying up to the tail's base, preparing to blast the tail off. But before he could do it successfully, Chisha swung her foot around, kicking Goku in the side, throwing him off balance before Vegeta flew down, rolling his eyes as he fired a blast at her tail, hitting it, which caused the girl to roar in pain.

"That should do it," Vegeta mumbled. "Right?"

But his question was solved for him, for Chisha's fist came smashing down in Vegeta's direction, Goku catching the fist before kicking it away. "I guess not. Hold her."

Vegeta rolled his eyes once more, smiling at the ape. He instantly shot a blast of energy into the ape's neck, causing it to stumble before taking another swing at Vegeta.

Goten and Trunks finally arrived back at the base of the tail, along side of Goku. "So," Trunks began. "What now? I don't supposed you have scissors that will take this thing of do you?"

Goku laughed, holding onto the ape's fur. "All we have to do is concentrate the blast at the base of the tail, giving a clear cut. Ready?"

Goten nodded, the three men taking in a deep breath before firing another energy blast at the tail, this time, the tail falling off, still wiggling. "Gross," Goten mumbled, flying off with Goku and Trunks, waiting for Vegeta to leave Chisha as she changed back.

But Vegeta did not. Instead, he began fighting the beast, actually knocking the monster out with a hard blow to the head, Chisha changing back into her normal form, falling to the ground as she did so. "That was too easy," Vegeta spoke, gracefully traveling back down to the ground, where Goku, Trunks, and Goten were standing over the woman. Who was now naked to be precise.

"Well, what are we going to do with her," Goten posed, looking down at her.

Goku shook his son's head, taking off his own orange ki and wrapping it around Chisha. "We'll take her until we can get her to calm down." He then scooped her up in his arms, looking down at her young face. "To think that there are still Saiyans out there."


End file.
